Paris Nights
by Alicia-k18
Summary: This is the beginning of Christine and Erik's lives
1. Chapter 1- The Start

**Hey Everybody no ****ownership of The Phantom of the Opera goes to me except Erik's last name and his Fathers Name**

Chapter 1

Christine- POV

My name is Christine Daee I'm 7 years old I am short and slim and i have long wavy brown hair and brown eyes and olive colored skin and I'm gonna tell you my life story.

I live in Sweden with my father Gustave Daee we live in a small house by the sea only my after and I though because my mother died when I was 3 years old she died of a terrible sickness called consumption so its just my father and I.

Let me tell you about my father he's the sweetest man alive so kind gentle and wise he's a tall slim yet muscular man he has thick wavy brown hair brown eyes and olive colored skin he's 35 years old and he's a violin player and pianist player with an amazing voice and he tells me my favorite story about the Angel of Music who wears a white mask and this angel of music is a genius and musician and composer.

My childhood is a great one filled with music and joy and love i have a young friend named raoul he's tall compared to me and he has shoulder length straight blonde hair and green eyes and a muscular body he's a wealthy young boy the age of 10 we would play all the time and listen to my papa sing and play his violin and we'd sing along to all his songs and we played and sang for 4 years then when i reached the age of 10 and he the age of 13 is when we ant our seperate ways his family and him moved to England and papa and I moved to paris.

When papa and I moved to paris I was so lonely since raoul moved all I had was my papa and we sang and played music just us then we met this nice lady and her daughter they're names were Anita Giry and meg Giry they both were slim and have long light brown hair blue eyes my papa and Anita became the best of friends and so did meg and I but Anita offered my papa a job as a violinist and pianist and myself a job as a ballerina at this place called the Opera popular so papa and I accepted the jobs and are looking for a flat in paris walking distance from the flat to the Opera Popular and working at the opera pays well enough to make a living and have all we need to live happily and comfortably but not enough for major luxury but we don't mind we are happy.

Ever since my papa and I have been working at the opera everything has changed for us and my papa and I have been working at the opera popular for 7 years I'm now 16 years old and my papa is now 41 but everything has changed mostly my life and career now at 16 I've been taking singing lesson from a mysterious Spector but as mysterious as it is my singing has improved greatly and the current opera prima donna we have has worsen and the terrible prima donna we have is named carlotta and my singing teacher has constantly told me that one day I'll be the prima donna.

But my teacher as mysterious as he is has the voice of an angel and because of it I call him my Angel of Music I've told my papa about it and he says "I knew The Angel Of Music would come to you my dear Christine, especially with a voice as amazing as yours and I'm glad the angel of music has come to me and my papa is extremely prod of me and how I've improved since the angel has come to me he's more proud of me then he's ever been, but only my papa knows about my Angel my best friend meg doesn't even know yet and my lessons have been in private with my angel because he wants to remain unknown and hidden I dont know why but even as he hides from me he appears in my dreams and sings a sweet lullaby to me each and every night. I've dreamed many times that my Angel of Music would appear and show himself to me and i wait and wait for him to appear but he doesn't.

Angel of Music-POV

My Name is Erik, Erik De Nuit, I'm a tall man I'm 6ft 2in I have a slim yet muscular build I have a light olive skin complexion I have brown hair and amber colored eyes but I also wear a white mask on the left side of my face, I'm also known as The Phantom of The Opera, and Opera Ghost but Christine dear Christine she calls me her Angel Of Music but I'm far from and angel I'm just a a man of 20 years old and a broken man mostly because of my past and my childhood what a terrible childhood it was but lets not speak of my past its so sad and cruel.

Christine still wonders when I'll show myself she has asked me to show myself but i cannot not yet cause I'm afraid she will fear me so my plan to reveling myself is to revel myself to Christine on her 18th birthday cause by then she will not be as fearful, I have been teaching Christine to sing ever since her and her father came to the opera but little does Christine know I've know her father Gustave and her since she was born simply because her father knew my mother and how cruel and mean she was unlike my father Charles De Nuit a man of 6ft 2in a slim yet muscular with light olive skin and a man with dark hair and amber eyes he's a famous composer and artist he's also the manager of The Opera Popular my father is now 48 years old and still as famous as he was when he was 16 years old.

Gustave Daee- POV

I'm so proud of my daughter more proud then I was ever before ever since we came to the opera house and dear Erik took her under his wing she has improved greatly now at the age of 16 she sounds like and angel and I've asked Erik time and time again to show himself to Christine but he refuses too and it aggravates me but erik he's a stubborn young man but I love him anyway and as you know Erik wears a white half mask on the left side of his face and do you want to know why he wears it? I'll tell you why he wears it he wears it to hide his deformity but he didn't always have a deformity when he was born he's was an adorable baby boy but as he got older the deformity begin to form and appear and has been there since he was 5 years old and has been there since and he hates it and is self conscious about it but aside from his deformity Erik is a man sent from heaven trapped is his own hell because of his face.

Erik had a not so pleasant childhood because of his terrible mother she was a beautiful women with looks every girl would dream of having but she was a cruel selfish women who didn't want Erik when Erik was born on June 21st the summer solstice but after Erik was born she left and poor young Charles had to raise Erik by himself and be a mother and a father for dear Erik even though Charles struggled he raised Erik perfectly Erik is a genius, a composer, a magician, architect, pianist, and musician, and a wealthy man he'd be the ideal and perfect man for my dear Christine but the problem is she doesn't know him and he won't revel himself to her till her 18th birthday which I find rediculous but the thing with Erik is you do not want to get on his bad side or face his temper so because of that I don't push my luck.

Charles De Nuit- POV

Erik my son is an amazing man and I swear he is falling in love with miss Christine Daee and I don't know how I feel about it I mean I want him to happy but I fear she will reject my dear son because of his deformity and it worries me and even if miss Daee accepts him and loves him despite his face theres still his damned temper will frighten her and even if she could accept him despite his face and temper I don't wanna let go of my boy even though he's 20 years old and lives independently he's still my little boy and it saddens me that one day I'm going to have to let my boy free.


	2. Chapter 2-Christine

**Reviews would be appricated **

Chapter 2

Christine-POV

My singing has improved and my angel says I sound like and angel when I sing and he told me about the upcoming gala that I am to preform gala night and start my journey to prima donna and on gala night I am supposed to sing his recent composition "Think Of Me" we have practiced in and out day and night with one break in the morning then back to practicing then we have a lunch break then sing more then sing some early in the night then we are done practicing the reason we have practiced so much is because the gala will be my first performance in front of a full house and he wants me to be perfect.

During our lessons learned my angel is quit a perfectionist and that he dedicates most of his life and time to music i also learned music was a passion of his ever since he was a boy and I learned he's been composing music since he was a boy because of his passion for music and though i have not seen him or his face and wonder what he looks like and my curiosity is getting harder and harder to control as a girl of 16 my curiosity is still like a child's.

Erik-POV

My opera house is soon to have a gala on the 28th of april and at the gala I'm going to watch from my private box Box 5 as my Christine performs my song "Think Of Me" this song I have written is dedicated to my dear Christine she is my inspiration and each day I learn more about her and each day I find myself falling for her and her beauty but her curiosity about me and who's I am and what I look like is overwhelming is a curiosity of a child and because of I fear I will have to revel myself sooner then planned to fulfill her curiosity and as uncomfortable as it makes me I'm going to revel myself to her before she goes to her father and ask him about the angel of music but theres nothing I can do about her curiosity but fulfill it and do you wanna her how I plan to revel myself to her? I'll tell you anyway,

I'm going to her dressing room and leave a thornless red rose with a black ribbon in her dressing room by her mirror because the mirror in her dressing room is two sided and after the performance I'm going to sing to her and hypnotize her with my voice and take her down to my lair and show her my kingdom of music I'm nervous but exited about it at the same time.

Let me tell you more about my lair my lair is under the opera house which I built with the help of my father Charles its a decent sized lair with all the necessary rooms and supplies to live comfortably and in my lair are three bedrooms my bedroom the largest with its own bathroom Christine's bedroom for when she could visit and stay with me for a little while if she pleases her bedroom also is large with its own bathroom and then there my fathers bedroom for when he says for a weekend with me its also a largish bedroom with its own private bath even though I have a bedroom for my fathers visits he prefers to live in his studio apartment with one bath and one bedroom in walking distance to the opera house he prefers to be there because he has is own little garden and his pet cat.

Charles and Gustave's -POV

Gustave the gala is just around the corner and I'm slightly stressed because decorating the opera house is stressful could you help me decorate it?

Yes Charles I will help you but what am I to do to help you? what needs to be done?

Gustave I need the stage cleaned.

Charles is that all the needs to be done?

Gustave no that is not that all needs to be done I still need some decorations put up still

Charles I will clean the stage and finish decorating is that all that needs be done?

Yes Gustave that is all I got everything else handled.

Charles thats good to know.

Erik-POV

Christine sing Think of me one more time for me.

Yes Sir (Christine begins to sing)

CHRISTINE:  
Think of me, think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me, you'll try

When you'll find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you'll ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me

We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me

Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way  
Things might have been

Think of me, think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying too hard  
To put you from my mind

Recall those days, look back on all those times  
Think of those things we'll never do  
There will never be a day  
When I won't think of you

Long ago, it seems so long ago  
How young and innocent we were!  
She may not remember me  
But I remember her

CHRISTINE:  
Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade  
They have their seasons, so do we  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think of me

Christine that was beautiful your voice is ready for the gala but what of your dress?

I do not know if my dress is ready yet sir but I've been told it will be ready the night of the gala

Good good

yes

Angel can you believe it the gala is in 2 days

yes Christine I can believe it time flies by when you least expect it next thing you know you'll be 18 and get to do whatever you want free of others and you will be independent

Angel will you be there to watch me sing and comfort me cause I'm so very nervous about it

Christine of corse I'll be there with you I'll always be with you no matter where I am

Thank you sir your voice is always so comforting

Christine I am your guide your teacher and your friend and I will always comfort you in your time of need

Thank you sir I'm grateful to have you part of my life

What Christine had said to me made my heart flutter and caused me to fall in love with her more then before

Christine It is getting late and you must get your rest before the gala

Goodnight Angel

Goodnight Christine

Christine went and changed into her night close I turned so I wouldn't see her change thats rude and not what a gentleman does but after she changed and went to bed and shut the lights I stood in the mirror a little while longer and watched her sleep how beautiful she was and how peaceful she looked.

After was done watching her for a little while I turned around and headed back to my lair I had lots to do to my lair to make it more comfortable for her for when she came down to my domain.

Songwriters  
Andrew Lloyd Webber;Richard Henry Zachary Stilgoe;Charles Eliott Hart

Published by  
REALLY USEFUL GROUP P.L.C., THE;UNIVERSAL-POLYGRAM INTERNATIONAL PUBLISHING, INC.

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - Think Of Me Lyrics | MetroLyrics


	3. Chapter 3-The Phantom Appears

Christine-POV

After The Phantom brought me into the mirror down a dark yet candle lit hall going down down down I would-a been scared but I was in a trance as the phantom help my hand and guided me then when he begin to sing I was in a complete trance and everything around me disappeared and it was just him and I going down down down into the depths of the opera house I assumed.

CHRISTINE

In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind

PHANTOM  
Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind.

CHRISTINE  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

PHANTOM  
It's me they hear...

BOTH  
Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there/here  
Inside my/your mind

BACKGROUND  
He's there, the phantom of the opera!  
Beware, the phantom of the opera!  
He's there, the phantom of the opera!  
Beware the phantom of the opera!

PHANTOM  
In all your fantasies, you always knew  
that man and mystery

CHRISTINE  
Were both in you

BOTH  
And in this labyrinth  
where night is blind  
the Phantom of the Opera is there/here,  
inside my/your mind

CHRISTINE  
He's there, the phantom of the opera

PHANTOM  
Sing, my Angel of Music  
Sing, my Angel  
Sing for me  
Sing, my Angel!  
Sing for me!

As we were singing we were in a boat and The Phantom was paddling along a vast lake to a house like setting it was a beautiful place there were candles all around and a large black organ and piano in the center of the room it was truly beautiful then my anger grabbed my hand and helped me outta the boat onto the land then took a berth and begin to hum a new song

Songwriters  
Andrew Lloyd Webber;Richard Henry Zachary Stilgoe;Charles Eliott Hart

Published by  
REALLY USEFUL GROUP P.L.C., THE;UNIVERSAL-POLYGRAM INTERNATIONAL PUBLISHING, INC.

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - Phantom Of The Opera Lyrics | MetroLyrics


	4. Chapter 4-Music Of The Night

Christine-POV

When we reached his home on the dock he begin to hum a sweet melody I've never heard before then when he grabbed my hand and helped me outta the boat he begin to sing a new song that begun with night time.

Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
Helpless to resist the notes I write  
For I compose the music of the night

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night

Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night

Songwriters  
Andrew Lloyd Webber;Richard Henry Zachary Stilgoe;Charles Eliott Hart

Published by  
REALLY USEFUL GROUP P.L.C., THE;UNIVERSAL-POLYGRAM INTERNATIONAL PUBLISHING, INC.

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - Music Of The Night Lyrics | MetroLyrics


	5. Chapter 5-Exposed

Christine-POV

The Phantom Of The Opera was also my Angel Of Music it shocked me but I shrugged in off anyway he took me to his lair after the gala last night and he told me how proud he was and he sang to me and showed me a model of me in a wedding dress it looked exactly like me but a mannequin the dress was a beautiful white dress with beads and lace and a matching vail I was so shocked I collapsed.

I awoke in a strange unfamiliar place I begin to sing to myself for comfort

[Christine]  
I remember there was mist...  
Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake  
There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat  
And in the boat there was a man

Who was that shape in the shadows?  
Whose is the face in the mask?

[She removes his mask. Phantom covers his face]

Christine

I was in shock my angel was such a handsome man but how could he have been cursed with a hideous face

oh my poor angel his face did not scare me but his temper is what scared me and I was so scared I fell to the ground and my angel took it the wrong way.

[Phantom]  
Damn you!  
You little prying Pandora  
You little demon  
This what you wanted to see?  
Curse you, you little lying Delilah!  
You little viper  
Now you cannot ever be free!  
Damn you, curse you...

Stranger than you dreamt it  
Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me  
This loathesome gargoyle  
Who burns in hell, But secretly yearns for heaven  
Secretly, secretly...  
But Christine...

Fear can turn to love  
You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster  
This repulsive carcass  
Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty,  
Secretly, secretly...  
Oh, Christine...

(Christine hands the Phantom his mask)

Phantom

Why Christine?

Christine

I'm sorry Angel will you forgive me I should not have pried my curiosity got the best of me

Erik

Christine, I will forgive you but please do not call me and angel I'm far from and angel.

Christine

if I can not call you angel what shall I call you?

Erik

Christine my name is Erik call me Erik

As Christine said my name it sounded so sweet coming from her sweet lips

Christine

Erik I shall call you Erik I like that name it suits you.

Erik

Christine are you hungry?

Christine

Yes I am Erik.

Erik

Let me make something for you.

Christine

How kind of you Erik but you don't have too.

Erik

But Christine I want to.

Christine

Ok

Erik

Christine after you have eaten would you like me to five you a tour of my home.

Christine

Erik I'd love a tour.

Erik

Very well.

Erik headed into the kitchen and I sat in a nearby chair by a table and awaited for Erik's return

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - I Remember/stranger Than You Dreamt It Lyrics | MetroLyrics


	6. Chapter 6-The Tour

Erik-POV

I couldn't believe it Christine did not flench or scream at the deformed side of my face I was shocked as was she could this mean she can see past my deformity? Could she care for me? oh how I dared to hope but hope I did and father In love I fell with her she must truly be an angel sent from above, she had the beauty of one with her olive skin complexion a slim body small waist and full breasts and a waterfall of brown wavy hair and big beautiful brown eyes and full rosy lips and a diamond of a smile, oh how she was so beautiful how longed to wrap my strong arms around her and hold her and kiss her rosy lips and run my fingers through her long brown waves.

But I must not get distracted by her beauty I must feed her then give her a tour of my home.

Christine-POV

I sat At Erik's coffee table or thought it was a coffee table and looked at my serroundings as I was looking about to get up and head to the organ Erik came out with a tray of food it looked delicious, on the tray was a turkey sandwich a roll and a bowl of soup a spoon and a cup of tea served on a silver platter as Erik sat it down in front of me he begin to walk off back into what I assumed was the kitchen to make himself some tea after he went back into the kitchen I begin to eat.

Erik-POV

I left Christine to eat in peace I would have eaten with her cause I was fairly hungry myself but I didn't cause wearing the mask makes it hard to eat so Instead I went back into my kitchen and made myself a lunch and some tea and ate in there cause I have to take my mask off to eat and I didn't want Christine to look at my face while I ate I felt rude leaving her to eat alone but I had to, anyway after I ate I made another cup of tea and went back out to my dinning area to sit with Christine and then ask if she wanted dessert before I gave her a tour of my home.

Christine-POV

I enjoyed the lunch Erik made me but I ate alone cause he went into the kitchen and didn't come out till later I wondered why he didn't eat with me but I didn't ask why or push my luck to have him to sit with me because he was still slightly mad at me for pulling his mask of last night so I didn't want to face his anger again it scared me last night but not his face just his anger but after I finished eating Erik came out and sat with me and we chatted for a while and it was nice and peaceful and I enjoyed his company.

Erik-Christine are you ready for a tour of my home or would you like some dessert?

Christine-Erik I appreciate your offer for dessert but that lunch you made was yummy and filling so id like a tour of your home.

Erik- Very well _Erik __holds out his hand to Christine to take Christine takes it without hesitation _

Christine lets begin the tour starting with the kitchen in front of us

Christine- This is a nice little kitchen you have here its quite spacious great for cooking

Erik do you cook much?

Erik-No I don't

Christine-oh

Erik-To the right of the kitchen through this door we are about to go through is my dining area, its just a two person coffee table but thats where I usually eat and dine, now to the left of this dinning area is my living area with a 2 person couch a small coffee table and a shelf of books then just behind couch is a small hall _Erik brings Christine to the hall_ and in this hall to the right _Erik points_ is my fathers master bedroom with a master bath would you like to see it?

Christine- Yes I would _Erik opens the door and steps into bedroom __Christine then steps in after him_

_Christine looks to the center of the room and there in the center is a large bed with an overhead canopy a one large fluffy looking pillow black sheets and a metallic silver and white comforter Christine looks to the right and there is a closet she walks over to the closet and opens it and it huge and a walk in closet with several shelves lined on its left and right side then in the back in a hanger rail with a couple of suits hanging from it a robe and a couple of while linen shirts and a pair of black pants Christine walks outta the closet and looks to left of the bed and theres a bathroom she walks into the bathroom an in the bathroom on the right side of the wall is a double sink with a huge mirror hanging above the sinks and a little hook near the mirror for hanging hand towels then in the back of the bathroom is a sperate shower and bathtub then near the shower is a toilet _

Christine- Erik this bathroom is huge as well as this bedroom

Erik- I know shall we move on

Christine-Yes

_Erik grabs Christine's hand once more and shows her the guest bedroom_

Erik- Christine to your left is the guest bedroom

_Erik opens the door and guides Christine into the bedroom Christine looks to right of her and near the right sided wall is a large bed with a canopy overhead the room is painted turquoise blue all around on the bed is a single fluffy white pillow the bed has blue sheets and a silvery green comforter in front of the bed is a huge full body __mirror with a sliver frame to the left side of the room is a bathroom as big as the one of Erik's fathers room has same with the closet but inn this room there is a single six drawer dresser and a painting of paris above the dresser and a small desk in the far corner of the room beside the desk on the wall is an attached bookshelf as well as lounge chair near the bookshelf._

Christine-Erik can I sleep in this bedroom when I come and spend_ a _night or two with you

Erik- yes Christine you may and you can personalize it however you want too

Christine- Thank you.

Erik- Now lets continue the tour

_Erik grabs Christine's hand and brings her to anther hall to the left of her _

Erik-Christine this hall is where my bedroom is and my library

Christine-You have your own library?

Erik-yes would you like to see it?

Christine- yes yes I would love to see it I love library's

Erik- Very well

_Erik holds Christine's hand and guides her to the library at the end of the hall Erik opens the door and steps inside Christine looked all around the room and all around her are sleeves and shelves of books she has a look of awe on her face she's amazed by the hundreds maybe even thousands of books in this library _

Erik-Christine do you like the library

Christine-Yes!yes I do

Erik-Christine you are welcome here whenever you want but for now we must finish up the tour

Christine-Ok

_Erik holds Christine's hand and guides her to his bedroom on the left _

Erik-Christine to the left of you is my bedroom

_Erik opens the door and steps into his bedroom __Christine looks to the center of the room and there lays Erik's bed its shaped swan like and it has two fluffy white pillows laying against the head board it has red sheets and a red black and sliver comforter to the left of the bed is the master bath I step inside its looks like the other master baths but the mirror has a drape over it how strange I think to myself I then step out of the bathroom and to the right of the bed is a walk in closet i looks like the others with suits cloaks linen shirts and black pants and black dress shoes and a pair of boots and a robe and a couple pairs of night clothes we step out of Erik's bedroom and Erik guides me back the living area and brings me to where the organ and piano is_

Erik-Christine in front of you in the center up these couple of stairs is my office or music area and there is my beloved organ and piano and the chair in front of it is my thrown like chair and to the left of that area is where my washer and dryer are behind that door _Erik Points_

Christine-Thank you for the tour but I'm anxious to go to the library and read a book of yours

Erik-Very well Christine you may go and find a book to read if you need me I'll be in here playing my organ and piano and working on my new composition

Christine- Ok _Christine rushes away to go to the library and read and Erik goes to his bedroom washes his face and changes into more comfortable clothing then goes and sits in his thrown in front of his beloved organ and begins to work on his new composition._


	7. Chapter 7-The Library

Christine-POV

After the tour Erik gave me I rushed to the library but as I was heading to the library I herd a faint melody in the background I assumed it was Erik playing his beloved organ so I hurried on to the library I love books and libraries.

Im standing in front of the huge wooden double doors that go into the library yet again I'm amazed by yet beauty of the simple doors then i step into the library I'm once again amazed by the size and the amount of books that lie in the this library aligning the shelves I have no idea of where to start with the books so I put on my reading glasses and go straight to the self of books in front of me and as I look upon the shelf one book caches my eyes and its called "Beauty and The Beast" and yes I do have to wear glasses but just for reading.

Ive read lots of books in my life but I've never read "Beauty and The Beast" I've been told by my papa its a great book and that every girl should read it teaches a small but important life lesson so I slide the book out from its self and sit in the nice comfy looking lounge chair in the corner of the library sit down and begin to read in the light of a candles

Erik-POV

After the tour I gave Christine she hurried to the library and from that I learned one of her passions that being reading I wonder what her other passions are

I have so much more to learn about my Christine and what a beauty she is oh how I wish to hold her and kiss her and love her but she would never love a beast like me or would she? do I dare to hope? yes I can't help but hope she looked upon my deformity without fear, or is it some trick she's playing? but Christine would never lie or deceive me she couldn't. oh the torment of unknowing unless when she accepted my face without fear maybe she does love me.

Oh Christine! why must you leave me to wonder if you love me as I love you.

I must get back to work on my opera it must be finished.

_Erik goes back to playing his organ and working on his opera._

Christine-POV

I'm close to being done with "Beauty and the Beast" but sleep is beginning to overwhelm me Ive been reading for several hours but I want to finish the book but I'm growing tired sigh I guess I'll stop for tonight and head to bed, I fold the page down close the book and head out heading to the bathroom but as I'm heading to my bedroom I'm just outside the living room near the couch I begin to fall and fait from exhaustion.

_Christine faints and falls to the ground with a small thump_

_Erik hears the small thump stops playing and goes to find the source of the thump with a panicked look on his face he rushes to the living room near the couch and finds Christine laying on the floor asleep his worry subsides and he knees to the ground and picks Christine up bridal style and takes her to her room._

Erik-POV

I was playing my music and working on my opera when I herd a thump near the couch in my living room I begin to panic after I herd it so I immediately

stopped playing and rushed to the couch and there I found Christine laying on the ground asleep and she looked so peaceful and beautiful my worry subsided so I kelt to the floor and picked Christine up bridal style an took her to her bedroom she was as light as a feather and she was warm and her skin was soft oh how this simple contact sent and surged of love and passion go through my body as I held her it was the best feeling ever I longed for so much more but that would never happen or would it oh how I hope it will one day cause I love Christine so much and her love is all I want and more.

_Erik walks into Christine's room the guest room and lays her down in bed and puts the covers over her and kisses her on the forehead and then walks out and slowly shuts the door._

Why did I kiss her on the forehead stupid, stupid, stupid, I shouldn't have done that now she'll surely hate me sigh


	8. Chapter 8-The Next Day

_The Next Day _

_Christine wakes up In her bedroom _

Christine-POV

I awoke in my bed in my bedroom and I asked myself how did I get here last thing I remember was leaving the library then fainting in Erik's living room then it hit me Erik brought me to my bedroom last night thats how I got her and I swear when I felt lips on my forehead last night did Erik kiss my head last night? or was it a dream? I don't remember oh well wait what day is it today? a asked myself confused.

I went to go find Erik and I went to the music area and there was Erik sleeping on his piano he looked so peaceful and beautiful. wait what did I really just say that I did say it and I'm glad I said it cause now I know I care for Erik more then a teacher cares for his student and vise versa but I really gotgta find out wheat day it is and how long I've been down here my papa is probably worried sick or the manger

_Christine walks up to the organ and gently taps Erik on the shoulder Erik stirs slightly and his eyes flutter a little bit then he's wide awake._

Erik, Erik are you awake, I must ask you something.

Erik- Yes, I'm awake._ Erik sits up and stares at Christine _

Christine what is it you wanted to ask me?

Christine-Erik how long have I been down here and does the manger and my papa know I'm here?

_Erik thinks for a second _

Erik- Christine you have been down here for 3 days and yes your father and the manager know you are here with me.

Christine-They do.

Erik- yes, Christine let me tell you something, Your father and I have been great friends ever since I was young he helped my father raise me and your father and one are great friends and my fathers the manager of this opera house and he's also the manger

_Christine looks at Erik with surprise and love _

_Christine thinks to herself My father helped raise Erik how come my father never told me about Erik when I was younger._

Erik-Christine,

Christine- what,

Erik-Christine is something bothering you?

Christine-Oh no nothing I just got lost in thought

Erik- Christine you must be hungry

Christine-Yes I am

Erik-then go and wash up while I make breakfast

Christine-Ok, btw what are you gonna be making for breakfast?

Erik-Its a surprise dear, _Erik mentally face palms himself thinking to himself why did I say dear thats so intimate we are strictly friends nothing more'_

_Christine looks at Erik puzzled and thinks to herself why did Erik call me dear isn't that a bit intimate for just friends_

Erik-I apoligize for calling you dear Christine

_Christine thinks to herself oh its alright I don't mind it I like It actually_

Christine-Erik its fine I don't mind if you call me dear.

Erik-Really?

Christine-Yeah

Erik- ok now hurry on and get washed up While I make breakfast

Christine-Ok

Erik-POV

I can't believe it Christine didn't mind me calling her dear today this girl surprises me first she accepts my deformed face without fear and now this man this girl is amazing maybe she can learn to love me I can tell she cares about me but I dont know about love Christine is an angel and I love her and long to touch her and hold her I wonder if Christine knew I kissed her or if she thought it was a dream I have so much more to learn about my Christine.

Christine breakfast is almost ready I holler.

Christine ok I'll be right out Erik

Christine-POV

Erik called me dear today and I was surprised at first and flattered by it but after he said it I realized I liked it when he called me that I felt special and when he kissed me last night his lips were soft and gentle and loving and I smiled in my sleep after he walked out Erik makes me feel special and loved but I don't know if he'd want to be something more the just friends cause I'd like to be more then just friends but would Erik oh how I wonder and I'm not sure what I should do about this situation I'll go back up today and ask my papa what he thinks I should do and I can't believe that papa helped Charles raise Erik and I can't believe Charles is Erik's father oh well I got to finish getting ready for breakfast.

Today I'm waring a lavender knee length dress thats kinda low cut but I don't mine a lower cut collar is comfier then a high collar that feels like its choking you and I have a matching bow to go with my dress for my wavy hair and normally i'd wear some makeup with my outfits but I like a note natural look so I hardly wear makeup and dresses anymore but oh well.

Erik-POV

When Christine walked out of her room to join me she looked so cute in her lavender dress with a mating bow and a pair of ballet flats and little makeup maybe none at all she looked adorable I just wanted to hug and cuddle her she was so cute but I can't sigh well breakfast is ready and we are having blueberry muffins biscuits and orange juice milk or tea so after I pulled out the muffins and biscuits and set them on the tray with the drinks and brought them to my little coffee table the look on Christine's face lit up I'm not sure if it was because of the food or my company she was happy and begin to eat a muffin then pored some orange juice me o the other hand I pored some tea and nibbled at my muffin I was really hungry but my damn mask made it hard or nearly impossible to eat Christine must of seen my pain and surprised me yet again.

Christine-Erik you seem pained to eat I'm assuming because of your mask but I'm sure your super hungry so Erik take off your mask and enjoy breakfast.

Erik-But Christine my face-

Christine- Erik no buts take off your mask and enjoy breakfast-

Erik-B-

Christine-Erik your face does not bother me please just take the mask off and eat before the food gets cold

Erik-_I can't believe it she asked me to take off my mask oh how I wished she hadn't and but I can deny her nothing. Erik takes off his mask _

Christine- now thats better enjoy the meal Erik

Erik-Christine looked straight at my face and said now thats better enjoy the meal Christine is truly an angel to accept my mosterous face and ask to see it and look upon it with no fear


	9. Chapter 9-Upcoming Birthday

Erik-POV

My father and Gustave were worried about Christine even though they knew she was in good hands and under my wing, but this man named Raoul a friend of Christine's and a patron of the opera house but he worried the most so I sent him a note saying

Raoul you need to fear not Christine is under my wing and I'm good hands working on her singing she will return when she pleases to so you need not worry Raoul.

O.G

Raoul-POV

I was so worried about Christine I was about to send a search party to find her but before I could I went into the office to talk to the manager Charles De Nuit about money matters and how much money I would give to sponser The Masquerade to celebrate the coming of a new year but instead I found a anonymous note addressed to me Raoul De Chany so I picked it up with hesitation but when I opened it up it told me of Christine's whereabouts so knowing were she was and who she was with comforted me but I still had a feeling of worry but I shook it off and went back to business matters but I wondered what O.G stood for so a made a mental note to ask Charles about that.

Charles-POV

Christine has been gone for two days but Gustave and I knew where she was and who she was with, she was under the opera house with my son Erik but Gustave and I were the only ones that knew everyone else was freaking out and didn't know where she was but they found out when Raoul brought a note saying where she was and who she was with so after they knew everyone relaxed except Raoul he seems bothered by something but I didn't know what.

Gustave-POV

I can't believe it Christine's been sleeping in Erik's lair below the opera house for 2 nights I can't believe she didn't tell me even thought I knew she was with Erik in his lair it still would-a been nice to know how long she'd be staying with him and I wonder if Erik told her about how I helped raised Erik and I why I never told her I also wonder if her curiosity got the best of her and she asked Erik about the mask I hoped she didn't ask him about it because he gets defensive and is very irritable when someone asks about his mask and his temper is horrible I hope Christine did nothing to anger him, sigh I'll have to ask her about it when she returns to her dressing room.

Christine-POV

I've been staying with Erik for two days in his lair and even though his home is underground its quite welcoming and warm and I like it a lot and whats cool is I can stay with him as long as I want to and we practice singing when we have free time but as we practice when I hear his voice it ignites a new feeling inside of me a felling of fire, a fire of passion and want and longing and every time I hear his voice this fire begins to ignite and I want more but I've also noticed when Erik hears my voice and I look into his amber eyes I can see a fire of passion want and longing in them which then causes my want to increase, its a new feeling but its a great feeling and one night I'm afraid the flame will get outta hand and we will do something crazy but what do I know anyway my birthday is in a week and I'm exited, btw my birthday is may 1st.

Erik-POV

Christine's birthday is in a week and I wanna either do something nice for her of get her something nice but I'm afraid too but really want to but I'm gonna do soothing anyway she deserves it but I'm not sure what to get her or what to do I was thinking of getting her a amethyst necklace and going for a picnic or going into town and buying some clothes for her but what would her father think? sigh ill have to ask him later but its about time to make lunch, this afternoon I'm gonna be making grilled chicken with BBQ sauce with corn and peas with tea to drink then desserts of either peach cobbler or key lime pie.

Christine-POV

My Birthday is soon and I want to spend it with Erik like go on a picnic or something but I don't want to have to ask him to do something for my birthday it would be rude but I'm not sure what to do but aside from that I've come to realization that I don't just care for Erik and like him I want him I desire him but the problem is that he's older then me and wanting and older man at 16 is looked down upon but when I turn 17 I can get away with so much more anyway this feeling of desire is new to me and I'm still pure despite fooling around here and there and my papa knows about my fooling around but if he knew about my desire for him what would papa think, I don't know but the desire I have for Erik won't go away no matter how hard I try get rid of it nothing seems to work sigh.

Erik-POV

So I've come to decision that I'm going to take Christine on a birthday picnic but its gonna be a total surprise to her and as Christine and I have practiced singing together I've noticed a change in Christine not just her singing but in the way she acts around me she's acts as if she wants something and longs for something but I don't know what I can swear I've seen a little fire of desire and want in her brown eyes but for what, me do I dare hope for her to desire me as I desire her, sigh well I've been working on my opera and have introduced a new piece of music to Christine its not from my opera but its a beautiful song none the less its a duet and its called "All I Ask Of You" it express my love for her and I plan on taking her on a picnic on her birthday and have us practice "All I Ask Of You" how I hope she feels the same.

Christine-POV

Erik's new song "All I Ask Of You" is a great song and it expresses how I feel about Erik and hopefully the way he feels its our second duet and I'm super exited cause our last duet "The Phantom Of The Opera" sounded amazing and I couldn't wait to practice "All I Ask Of You" with Erik again each and every time we sing our voices intertwine and sound like angels and his voice oh his voice sends an electric surge through me and my desire creeps up again and I can do nothing about it but wait it out sigh if only Erik knew what his voice did to me if only aside from that Erik told me he's working on an opera but he's told me no more then that.


	10. Chapter 10-The Picnic

Christine-POV

My Birthday is here and I'll be spending it with Erik I'm exited but I wonder what Erik has in store for today he told me last night he had a surprise for my birthday but nothing more and the curiosity and wonder will drive me mad if I don't find out soon anyway today on my birthday I'm wearing a white linen top with a long skirt and some flats not my usual outfit but my second favorite outfit combination and my hair's in a braid instead of my usual style of having it down and flowing and I look pretty but I hope Erik will like the way I look.

Erik-POV

Christine's birthday is today and today we go on her birthday picnic she still has no clue what my surprise is but she will find out around lunch time when we leave for our picnic in the meantime I must make breakfast and then I must get dressed cause right now I'm in my bed clothes of a tank top and pj pants and my bed robe of silk anyway before I make breakfast I must dress so I head to my bedroom closet to get my white linen shirt and my white linen pants the reason I'm wearing linen today instead of my usual is because its supposed to be a warm day with a slight breeze and if I wore my usual i'd get hot really quick and that I don't want well I must wash up I'll be right back.

Christine-POV

I really wish to go to the park and walk around even though I've been staying with Erik in his home for a week I miss going outside for walks so I'm hoping Erik will take me outside and we can go for a walk or a picnic and its breakfast time and I'm hungry and wondering what Erik will be making this morning I know it will be something nice and delicious he's a great cook so no matter what he's makes it will be good, I still don't know much about Erik but what I do know know about him makes me want him and like him even more and my longing for him has increased even more almost to the point of maddening me if i can do nothing about it

Erik-POV

I'm dressed in my white linen shirt and pants with dress shoes about to make breakfast when I walk out of my room I realize I'm missing my mask and I begin to panic when I'm about to go back into my room to get my mask Christine walks out of her room and tells me good morning looking me straight in the face no fear of it exists so knowing my face doesn't bother her my panic disappears and we head to kitchen and I'm beginning to make eggs and bacon Christine begins to help and cook too.

_In the kitchen Erik is cooking and Christine is beside him helping him cook then she compliments Erik but then she leaves and heads to the dining area._

Erik-Christine you don't need to help me make breakfast its your birthday today is all about you and your time to relax.

Christine-Erik I know I don't have to help but I want too

Erik-Very well and Christine-

Christine-Yes

Erik-Christine you look beautiful.

Christine-Thank Erik you look handsome and good in those linen clothes _Winks then Mischievously smiles_

Erik- Thank you Christine. _I wonder what she's thinking and why she winked and mischievously smiled at me_

Christine-Erik,

Erik-yes

Christine- Erik I like it better when you don't wear that mask and I think you look better without it

Erik-really? you think I look better without it

Christine-Yes

Erik-Truly you think I look better without it

Christine-Yes Erik truly

Erik-Does that mean you want me to stop wearing it when I'm at home and with you

Christine-Yes Erik

Erik-POV

Wow Christine surprised me yet again first by calling me handsome then winking and mischievously smiling at me then saying I looked better without my mask and that she doesn't want me to wear it at home around her this girl is truly an angel but not any angel a fallen angel to want me and to spend time with a man like me I love Christine with all my hear if she didn't love me back I would surly die from her rejection I've been rejected love to many times by women I surly can't take it anymore.

_Erik is in the kitchen and hollers to Christine that breakfast is ready _

_Christine hurries into the kitchen to help Erik bring the food into the dining area_

Erik-Christine! Breakfast is ready.

Christine-Oh goody! lets eat Erik

Erik-Christine dig in I'm just gonna make some tea for us

Christine-Ok

_Erik goes back into the kitchen to make some tea while Christine waits in the dining area for Erik to come back._

_Erik comes back_

Erik-Christine I have tea

Christine-Good, Now lets eat

Erik-Very well.

_They sit and eat for a few hours_

Erik-Christine.

Christine-Yes.

Erik-Christine would you like to go to the park and go for a walk.

Christine-Yes Erik I'd Love too

Erik-Good we will leave in a few minutes

Christine-Good.

_A few minutes pass _

Erik-Christine are you ready to go.

Christine-Yes are you

Erik-I will in just a sec I must put on my mask

Christine-Ok

_Erik puts on his mask_

Christine- Erik now are you ready

Erik-Yes

Christine-lets go

_Erik opens a secret passage that will go back up to the surface of the opera house to the front doors_

_Erik grabs her hand gently and begins to guide her they walk up the stairs hand in hand to the surface of the opera house and in no time they are at the front doors of the opera house_

_Erik and Christine walk hand in hand to the park in comfortable silence_

Erik-Christine you look truly beautiful but I have a question for you.

Christine-Whats your question?

Erik-Christine where did you learn to sing so well or were you born with an amazing voice.

Christine-My papa said I was born with an amazing voice so I guess I was born with it

_They walk for a while talking and just enjoying each others company later that afternoon lunch time comes around_

Erik-Christine are you hungry?

Christine-yes I am and its about lunch time anyway but what are we gonna do for lunch?

Erik-Don't worry Christine I got it covered

Christine-You do

Erik-Yes

_Erik and Christine walk to a __private area under a weeping willow tree thats branches touch the ground it looks like a fortress _

Erik-Christine watch this

_Erik pulls out a blanket and basket outta nowhere _

Christine-That was cool are you some sort of magician

Erik-Yes I am

Christine-Thats so cool

Erik-Well Christine lets eat

Christine-Ok but what do we have

Erik-We have turkey sandwiches pasta salad carmel filled apple slices, key lime pie, and tea flavored or plain

Christine-Ok, I'll have two half's of a sandwich some pasta salad and flavored raspberry flavored tea

Erik-Very well

_Erik gives himself two sandwich slices some pasta salad and plain tea then he takes off his mask and they eat in a comfortable silence until Erik mentions he has another surprise for Christine and a gift_

Erik-Christine did you enjoy this picnic

Christine- yes and it was a total surprise

Erik-good I'm glad you liked it but I have one more surprise for you and a gift

Christine-Really? Erik you didn't have to get me a gift

Erik-But I got you one anyway and I hope you like it

Christine-I'm sure I'll love it

_Erik then pulls out a small box and opens it and inside of it is a __amathyst necklace on a golden chain Christine looks at it and her eyes light up at the sight of it _

Christine-Erik its beautiful.

_Erik pulls it outta the box and goes behind Christine to put it one her as he clasps the lock he whispers into here ear its not as beautiful as you _

Erik-Christine yes it is beautiful but not as beautiful as you dear.

Christine-Erik thank you thank you so much I love it.

Erik-I'm glad you love it. Christine are you ready to go home and relax

Christine-Yes

Erik-Very well lets head back

_Erik and Christine begin to walk back hand in hand and head back to the opera house they walk couple of hours before they reach the __opera doors little does Christine know that later that night Erik is gonna take her to the top of the opera house and watch the stars and sing to her and admit his love for her when they reach the opera doors they head straight to the passage way and go down down down back to Erik's home and they rest and talk for a little while then they take naps so that later that night they wont be tired _

Erik-Christine rest for a little while and take a nap thats what I'll be doing

Christine-I will plus I'm tired anyways

Erik-Christine have a nice rest if you need me I'll be my room

Christine-Ok, have a nice rest Erik

_Christine walks away goes to her bedroom and takes a nap_

_Erik walks away into his bedroom and takes off his mask and takes a nap_

Erik-Christine will love her surprise tonight but I'll have to blind fold her to make it more surprising but for now I'm going to rest


	11. Chapter 11- Starry Night

_Erik awakes after a two hour nap and he's about to wake up Christine but when he walks into the Kitchen there Christine is making tea_

Christine-Hey Erik, how did you sleep

Erik-Christine I slept well how about you?

Christine-I slept fine, Would you like some tea

Erik-Yes

_Christine puts the water in the teapot on the stove and waits for it to boil_

Christine-Erik your teas almost ready

Erik-Great

_Christine hands Erik his tea and they have some snacks then when its 10 o'clock they begin to head out_

Erik-Christine are you ready for you other surprise

Christine-Yes

Erik-Good but first I need you to put this blindfold on

Christine-ok but why

Erik-Its part of the surprise, please put the blindfold on

Christine-Very well

Erik-Christine hold my hand so I can guide you

Christine-Ok

_Erik and Christine are hand in hand Erik guides Christine up some stairs through another secret passage way till there on the stage then once there he guides her up some more stairs a swirly stair case _

Christine-POV

I'm currently blindfolded and I can't see a think but I feel Erik's hand hold mine tight as he guides me up some stairs first some stairs that go straight up from his liar then to the stage then we are going up swirling stairs going up up and up till I feel a slight breeze which then causes me to shiver I then feel a warm soft fabric against my skin I'm assuming its Erik's cloak its warm and has his smell on it I snuggle father into it until Erik says its ok for me to take the blindfold off once its off I look around me and I can see all of paris from where I'm standing and I realize I'm on the roof of the opera house but then I ask why why would Erik bring me here. Then it hits me he brought me up here to see the view of paris.

Erik-POV

I brought Christine up to the roof but the minute she stepped outside of the comforting warmth of the opera house she shivered and my first thought was to wrap my arms around her and warm her but I restrained myself from doing so therefore I gave her my cloak instead the funny thing is was that Christine thought I brought her up here to see all of paris but thats only a part of my surprise she doesn't realize I brought her up here to see the stars and hear me sing so I thought of a way to get her to look at the stars.

Erik-Christine isn't the view of paris beautiful

Christine-Yes!

Erik-Ah Christine there's more

Christine-Yes but what

Erik-Look up into the sky and look at the stars

_Christine looks up and is amazed by the beauty of the stars but as she looks up she begins to hear Erik humming a familiar melody but when he starts to sing Christine is brought into a trance_

Erik-

(Erik)  
No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you

(Christine)  
Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you

[Erik]  
Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you

[Christine]  
All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me

[Erik]  
Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you

[Christine]  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you

[Both]  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning

[Christine]  
Say you love me

[Erik]  
You know I do

[Both]  
Love me, that's all I ask of you.

(They kiss. Erik lifts Christine off her feet, into his arms and holds her)

[Both]  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you

[Erik & Christine]  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning...

Erik-POV

I can't believe it Christine and I kissed it was a truly amazing feeling nothing can compare and now she knows how I feel about her and she feels the same this is truly what heaven feels like

Christine-POV

I can't believe it Erik actually kissed me oh how I waited for that moment Erik loves me and I love him nothing could be better then this.

_Christine pulls Erik closer to her wraps her arms around his neck then pulls of his mask and kisses him Erik melts into her kiss and kisses more passionately and the passion increases till they break apart to catch there breath._

Christine-Erik I love You so much

Erik-I love you too

Christine-Erik thank you for this amazing birthday

Erik-Your welcome Christine thank you for your love,

Christine watch the stars with me.

Christine-I will

_Christine turns around to where her back is facing Erik as she snuggles into Erik he wraps his arms around her waist and holds her and they watch the stars till about midnight then they head back down to Erik's home_

Erik-Christine its getting late lets go home

Christine-Your right lets go

_They go back down the stairs down down down down back to his lair _

Songwriters

Andrew Lloyd Webber;Richard Henry Zachary Stilgoe;Charles Eliott Hart

Published by  
REALLY USEFUL GROUP P.L.C., THE;UNIVERSAL-POLYGRAM INTERNATIONAL PUBLISHING, INC.

Read more: Phantom Of The Opera - All I Ask Of You Lyrics | MetroLyrics


End file.
